


coruscate

by kaffeflote



Series: A Series of Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ewe but it's not entirely relevant to the ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeflote/pseuds/kaffeflote
Summary: coruscate, v. to reflect brilliantly, to sparkle





	coruscate

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a bit of a loose interpretation of the definition but whatever.
> 
> warning: canon typical death mentions

After the war, nothing is the same.

At first, everything seems to be grey; grey and dull and empty, because sure Voldemort is dead, but so many others are too, both strangers and loved ones and her own brother-

Ginny throws herself into the dust, into helping rebuild what was broken. It helps, she thinks.

When she’s moving rubble in the castle, or hugging near strangers who have been hurt like she has, or when she’s having to coordinate with others and make schedules work for all of them; when she’s throwing herself into work, and moving, and helping others, she doesn’t have time to drift or stagnate. If she stops the dust gets her. If she stops she turns the same empty dullness as everything else, and if she stops, she doesn’t know how she will continue.

The moving helps keeps the dust away, or keeps it moving off of her, around her, and so after months and months and years, when she and the rest of the wizarding world has been able to recover, she’s still shining and bright, still refusing to crumble.


End file.
